Episode 375 (15th July 1964)
Plot It’s the day of the wedding. Minnie and Hilda finish the preparations by rolling the red carpet out of the mission door and into Viaduct Street but as there’s still two and a half hours to go, Ena makes them roll it back inside. She organises Hilda and Ken to pass round the flowers. The menfolk are badly hungover. Jack has been asked to give the bride away. As he gets dressed in his suit, Swindley also feels the effects of last night’s celebrations. Jack, Val and Lucille are stunned by Emily’s beautiful dress. The guests start to gather in the mission where Harry is an usher. Trevor tries to sell bags of rice at 6d a bag until Stan intervenes. With best man Len, Swindley sets out for the mission. Emily is very contemplative about religious matters as she waits with Jack for the taxi. Swindley arrives but the bride proves to be very late. Stuart makes an annoyed Ena continue to play the harmonium. The guests joke about the delay but Swindley starts to grow nervous. Harry and Ken set out to look for the bridal party, unaware that Emily has made up her mind - she’s not going ahead with the wedding as she knows it’s morally wrong to do so. She feels very calm now that she’s reached her decision, realising that he doesn't feel about her in the same way as she does about him, and she knew all along they would never get wed. The taxi turns up at the mission but only with Jack. Stuart has to break the news to Swindley and the congregation that the wedding's off. Realising that Emily will be upset, Swindley rushes round to her flat. He knows that she did the right thing but feels that she has spoken for both of them. She worries how matters will be at the shop from now onwards but asks him to cancel the reception and the honeymoon for them. Len helps Swindley cancel the arrangements, realising that he doesn't regret the way things have turned out. Swindley goes to the honeymoon hotel in Abersoch alone. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Mr Swindley - Arthur Lowe *Charlie Moffitt - Gordon Rollings *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander Guest cast *Stuart Hodges - Vernon Joyner *Trevor Ogden - Jonathan Collins Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *Viaduct Street *Mission of Glad Tidings - Main hall *Emily Nugent's flat - Living room *Leonard Swindley's house - Living room Notes *Last appearance of Leonard Swindley until 14th December 1964 as Arthur Lowe took a break from the programme to appear in a season of plays at the Royal Court Theatre: John Osborne's Inadmissable Evidence and Ben Travers' A Cuckoo in the Nest. *This episode has no credits for writer, cast or designers on the show. The end credits just include producer and director. *''TV Times: No synopsis appeared in the magazine for this or the previous episode. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 6,416,000 homes (4th place). *This episode was repeated on Wednesday 6th May 1981 at 10.40pm as part of a week of repeats celebrating Granada's 25th anniversary. The transmission time of the repeat by Tyne Tees Television was 10.42pm, to allow for a brief local news bulletin, and 11.50pm by Thames Television. This repeat was not aired by Ulster Television, Anglia Television, Border Television, ATV, Westward Television, Yorkshire Television or Channel Television. This repeat was seen by 4,430,000 viewers (chart placing unknown but outside the top twenty). The other episodes repeated in the week were Episode 1 (the first episode), Episode 16 (the 1961 gas leak), Episode 668 (the viaduct collapse), Episode 702 (Elsie marries Steve Tanner) and Episode 923 (the coach crash in the Lake District) although these repeats were not screened in all of the ITV regions (see individual episode entries for details). *This episode was included on the following commercial releases: **Coronation Street 1964'' released by Granada and Windsong Video on 5th November 1990. **The Network DVD collection Coronation Street: The Best of 1960-1969, released on 31st July 2006 (the DVD incorrectly lists the transmission date of this episode as 22nd July 1964). Notable dialogue Emily Nugent: "I'm not going, Mr Walker. I knew, you know...all those years I wanted to marry him - I knew I never would." Category:1964 episodes Category:Special repeats Episode 0375 Episode 0375